Magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) is a memory device comprising magnetic elements each having a magnetoresistive effect and serving as a memory cell storing information. MRAM has been gathering attention as a next-generation memory device characterized by its high-speed operation, large capacity, and non-volatility. Every effort has been made to research and develop MRAM as a replacement for volatile memory such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM). In this case, MRAM is desirably operated in accordance with the same specifications as those for DRAM and SRAM in order to reduce development costs and to allow the replacement to be smoothly achieved.